Y entonces él lo supo
by evi021
Summary: Historia que narra los eventos de la batalla del día de navidad y la noche que Rick y Minmai pasaron juntos antes del ataque final de Khyron.


**Y entonces él lo supo… **

**por Evi**

**o O o**

* * *

-

_Dedicada a mi buena amiga Sphersian, quién fue quien me motivó e impulsó para escribir esta historia y fue mi beta en la versión en inglés de la misma._

-

**NOTA:** Esta historia puede ser colocada dentro de la cronología y eventos de mi otra historia _"Lamentación de Otoño"_que también se encuentra disponible en este sitio.

-

* * *

-

¿Por qué?

Eso era todo lo que él podía pensar, recostado en su sofá, su mirada fija en el techo y sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, a manera de almohada. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad de la sala mientras él no podía evitar el preguntarse el porqué… ¿Por qué estaba acostado en ese sofá mientras que Minmai dormía en su cama, solo a unos metros de distancia de él?

¿No era eso acaso, lo que él había soñado durante tanto tiempo? Minmai siempre había sido el amor de su vida, su fantasía más grande, su sueño más querido… no sabía cuantas noches había pasado en vela, viendo sus fotos, deseando, esperando y orando para que algún día ella regresara a su lado y le dijera que lo amaba.

Esa noche no había sido muy diferente de las noches anteriores. Después de un largo turno de patrullajes había regresado a una casa solitaria, pensando en Lisa…

Lisa… ella todavía estaba enojada y él lo entendía. No habían hablando desde el incidente del picnic hacía ya varios días. Él había hecho todo lo que había podido para tratar de encontrarse con ella, hablar y darle una explicación, esperando que con eso pudiera conseguir su perdón. Pero ella había estado evitándolo por todos los medios…y él sabía que Lisa era una mujer que no se detenía ante nada para lograr lo que quería… ¡Era tan inteligente como terca!

Se las había arreglado para planificar sus turnos de trabajo de manera que los de ella jamás coincidieran con los de él, evitando así encuentros inesperados en la base e incluso en el intercomunicador. Él había tratado de hablar con ella, pero Lisa no contestaba su teléfono, no regresaba sus llamadas… parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Pero él podía ser tan terco como ella, y había hecho cuanto había estado en sus manos para poder comunicarse con ella, sin mucho éxito. Su desesperación había llegado a tal grado, que había ido a hablar con Claudia, a suplicarle que hiciera entrar en razón a Lisa, que la convenciera de verlo.

Claro que aquello no había sido fácil en absoluto. Claudia le había gritado, lo había reprendido duramente y le había dicho cosas que lo habían lastimado; pero él bien sabía que ella tenía toda la razón.

Al final había aceptado hablar con Lisa, pero sin garantizarle nada. Si había dos personas en el mundo que podían presumir de conocer a la Capitana Hayes, esos eran sin duda ellos dos. Por eso ambos sabían perfectamente que si Lisa no estaba dispuesta a verlo, nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

- Conozco a Claudia y se que habló con Lisa…

Los pensamientos de Rick fueron de la Señorita Macross a la Capitana Hayes sin que siquiera se percatara de ello.

- Estaba completamente seguro de que vendría a verme esta noche… le pedí a Claudia que se lo dijera… incluso estaba preparándole su té favorito… estaba seguro de que Claudia la convencería de verme… pero si ella no pudo, entonces nadie podrá.

Rick suspiró pesadamente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por la manera en cómo había tratado a Lisa aquel día. Ese picnic había sido planeado con anticipación, desde aquella noche lluviosa en la que ambos habían abierto sus corazones y habían decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a su amistad. Las palabras de Vanessa todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Rick: _"La capitana Hayes está enamorada de usted…"_

- ¿Enamorada de mi? – Rick pensó amargamente. - Pues si está enamorada de mí en realidad sabe ocultarlo muy bien. Aunque no puedo decir que yo he sido precisamente un príncipe azul en estos días… jamás debí de dejarla plantada de esa manera aquel día…

Era casi doloroso para él recordar la manera en cómo ella lo había recibido cuando finalmente había aparecido en el Café Seciele esa tarde. Le había dado la bienvenida, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él había esperado encontrarla hecha una furia; esperaba que ella estuviera enojada con él, que le gritara, que lo pusiera en su lugar, pero no lo había hecho.

Incluso parecía que con verlo aparecer sano y salvo se le había quitado una preocupación de encima. Si, era obvio que había estado preocupada por él todo el día. Rick no podía olvidar la manera en que le sonrió cuando lo tomó del brazo y le sugirió que por lo menos fueran a caminar al parque.

El capitán Hunter gruñó, odiándose a sí mismo por la manera en que siempre se comportaba con ella, siempre restándole importancia, dándola por hecho una y otra vez. Y Lisa… siempre tan paciente, tan comprensiva, siempre apoyándolo y ayudándolo… conformándose con tan poco. ¿Y cómo se portaba él?

- ¡Como un estúpido! Todo el mundo sabía de nuestra cita… y todos se dieron cuenta de que la dejé plantada… Max estaba enojado conmigo al otro día y apenas y pude sobrevivir a la furia Zentraedi de Miriya… pero supongo que me lo merezco. Quisiera entender porqué todos parecen estar del lado de Lisa… y me pregunto… me pregunto porqué no habrá venido esta noche… debí llamarla, debí de—

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la recamara abriéndose lentamente. Rick cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza, fingiendo estar dormido. Se había olvidado por completo de que Minmai estaba en la casa y aquel sonido tan imprevisto lo había alarmado un poco.

Pudo sentir cómo Minmai se acercó al sofá y cómo recogió la cobija que había caído al suelo y lo cubrió con ella cuidadosamente. Después la escuchó susurrar un suave: _"Gracias Rick. ¡Buenas noches!"_ antes de volver al dormitorio.

Rick la miró alejarse y suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta se cerró otra vez. No se sentía a gusto teniendo a Minmai cerca de él, mirándolo dormir. Su mirada se clavó en el techo una vez más y recordó la expresión en el rostro de ella esa noche, cuando él le dijo que podía dormir en su cama, que él iría a dormir al sofá. Él pudo ver con claridad lo desilusionada que ella había estado al escuchar esas palabras. Por alguna razón parecería como si ella esperara que ellos durmieran juntos aquella noche.

- Dormir juntos. - Pensó. – Dormir con Minmai…

Aquello había sido su fantasía de muchos años y de muchas noches solitarias. Aquello era el sueño de todo piloto de la RDF… tener a Minmai para él, sólo para él… juntos y solos, toda una noche… aunque fuera sólo por una noche… él sabía que cualquier piloto de la base daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar en esos momentos… bueno, excepto Max, por supuesto.

- Minmai está detrás de esa puerta… todos mis sueños, mis fantasías, mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas… todos los planes que tenía para Minmai y para mi, para los dos… y ahora ella está aquí— aquí conmigo esta noche. ¿Qué estoy haciendo acá afuera, durmiendo en este sofá tan incómodo, cuando el cielo me está esperando detrás de esa puerta?

Por unos minutos, sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta cerrada de su habitación, sin poder reunir la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie, dejar el sofá y entrar al dormitorio en donde ella lo estaba esperando. Al final sólo cerró sus ojos y suspiró dolorosamente.

- Minmai… ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo entrar y estar contigo, sabiendo que mañana podrías irte y abandonarme otra vez. No es eso lo que quiero para mí… ni para nosotros. Te amo y tu bien sabes que siempre lo he hecho… es por eso que no puedo hacer esto… ¡No de esta manera!

Rick se movió un poco, para descansar sobre su costado y se abrazó de su almohada. Sus ojos se cerraron y no pudo evitar el pensar otra vez en la conversación que había tenido con Claudia esa mañana.

_- Dile que necesito hablar con ella… Claudia, si ella no te escucha a ti, entonces no se que más podría yo hacer para convencerla._

_- Debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de abandonarla e irte con Minmai ese día, piloto. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para arrepentirse?_

_- ¡Claudia, por favor!_

Claudia debió de haber visto algo en su mirada o en la forma en que él le pidió aquello… si, seguramente había algo en sus ojos o en su voz, no lo sabía… lo único que sabía era que Claudia lo había mirado fijamente por un momento que le pareció una eternidad. El silencio era pesado mientras ella lo observaba, estudiándolo con cuidado… y finalmente había asentido levemente con la cabeza, casi como si le costara trabajo hacerlo.

_- No te prometo que la pueda convencer de que hable contigo, pero veré lo que puedo hacer… y espero que esta vez no lo eches a perder… si lo haces, entonces estarás completamente sólo, Hunter._

_- Gracias Claudia._

_- No me lo agradezcas… no hago esto por ti. _

- Supongo que no sirvió de nada. – Rick pensó. – Lisa realmente debe de estar furiosa conmigo… ¿Y si jamás la vuelvo a ver? No, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra… debo hablar con ella. Se que mañana estará de servicio todo el día… y aunque es mi día libre tal vez pueda ir a la base y hablar con—

Rick se detuvo de golpe, recordando a Minmai. No podía dejar la casa si ella estaba ahí con él, no sería amable hacer eso; ella era su huésped después de todo.

Su huésped… comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche, cuando ella se había aparecido frente a su puerta. Él estaba esperando que Lisa fuera a verlo, pero quien llegó fue Minmai. Se veía triste, sola, herida y vulnerable y Rick se sintió conmovido. Desde que se conocían, él siempre había tenido esa urgencia por protegerla de cualquier peligro, de cuidarla… pero tenía que admitir que esa noche se había sentido desilusionado y hasta un poco molesto al verla aparecer… ¡Él esperaba a Lisa!

- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó en voz alta, sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza? Minmai está aquí, por Dios Santo… ¡Y lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en Lisa!

Rick suspiró frustradamente, recordando el momento en que Minmai le pidió que la dejara quedarse con él… no, que le suplicó que la dejara quedarse con él esa noche. Él se sentía miserable, recordando cómo ella estaba pidiéndole que la cuidara, que la protegiera… y cómo él no había sido capaz de responderle porque simplemente no había sabido que decir o que responder a lo que ella pedía. No sabía por qué, pero su petición hizo que todas las alarmas de peligro se activaran en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué esto no parece ser una buena idea? – se preguntó. – Quiero decir¡Es Minmai! Es mi amiga y— ¿Y entonces por qué siento que esto es un error?

Rick cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir. Estaba cansado, sentía que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo… pero sin duda el que más malestar le causaba era el que latía de manera casi dolorosa dentro de su pecho.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca¿Y por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido¡Bonita pareja la nuestra!

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en un sueño profundo, pero intranquilo.

-

* * *

-

La mañana de Navidad…

Rick se levantó temprano después de una larga noche de insomnio. Se sentía cansado y adormilado pero ya no soportaba estar en ese sofá. Fue a darse un baño tibio y cuando salió, encontró a Minmai ocupada en prepararle el desayuno. Cuando lo vio, lo saludó con una sonrisa que Rick no pudo regresar.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Rick? No te ves muy bien.

- Estoy bien. – él quiso decir algo más, pero no supo qué y de inmediato deseó que sus palabras no se hubieran escuchado tan cortantes e indiferentes.

- Estoy haciendo el desayuno… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?

- No… un café negro es suficiente.

Rick se sentó a la mesa y recargó su barbilla en su mano, mientras de vez en cuando miraba el teléfono. Sabía que Lisa estaba de guardia ese día, podría hablarle y ella tendría que contestar su llamada, no podía escapar de él en ese momento.

- Rick¿Estás seguro que todo está bien? – Minmai estaba sinceramente preocupada por él. – Has estado muy distraído desde que llegue anoche… ¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema si me quedo contigo?

- ¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a contestar. – Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites, Minmai. Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarte y que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Minmai no respondió. Las cosas se sentían muy diferentes entre ella y Rick ahora. Él se comportaba tan frío y distante… parecía estar preocupado y aunque ella intentaba descubrir que era lo que le pasaba, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Lo único que sabia era que desde que había llegado a su casa la noche anterior, no había sido capaz de capturar la atención de Rick de la manera como siempre lo hacía.

Estaba acostumbrada a que él le prestara toda su atención, que la escuchara con interés, que le hiciera comentarios amables y se comportara como un caballero. Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Le costaba trabajo hacer que Rick hablara con ella, y cuando lograba hacer que le dirigiera una frase completa, jamás la miraba a los ojos.

Minmai le entregó una taza de café a Rick y él se la agradeció.

- ¿Quieres azúcar?

- No, así está bien.

Minmai fue a la estufa y regresó con un plato de hot cakes bañados con miel de maple. Puso el desayuno frente a Rick y le sonrió con esa sonrisa tierna tan característica de la Señorita Macross, mientras esperaba a que él comenzara a comer.

- Espero que te gusten.

- Oh… - Rick miró su plato y tomó su tenedor. - Huh… gracias, Minmai.

Aquel desayuno no le apetecía particularmente. Generalmente a él no le gustaba desayunar cosas demasiado dulces. Su desayuno habitual consistía en su café negro y un pan tostado… o un par de huevos, cuando tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararlos.

- _Lisa es la que siempre se levanta con el antojo de cosas dulces… estoy seguro de que a ella le encantarían estos hot cakes con una buena taza de latte._ – Rick pensó.

- ¡Rick! – La voz de Minmai lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¿No te los vas a comer?

- Uh… claro que si… por supuesto.

Rick partió un pedazo con su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Minmai lo miraba, esperando ver su reacción al desayuno que le había preparado.

- ¿Te gustaron? – Le sonrió.

- ¡Oh, están deliciosos! – Rick mintió, intentando sonreír.

Tan pronto como ella se dio la media vuelta, Rick puso el plato a un lado, tomó su taza de café y fingió estar muy interesado en el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Minmai le dijo que le prepararía el almuerzo y que después iría de compras, pues quería preparar una cena de Navidad especial para los dos.

Rick asintió a sus palabras, sin ponerles demasiada atención, ya que las noticias que estaba leyendo eran importantes, sobre los militares y sobre la creciente tensión política entre el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y las Ciudades Autónomas.

_- No sabía que a Rick le interesara la política. _- Minmai pensó, mientras pasaba a su lado, camino al baño para tomar una ducha.

Cuando la vio entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta, Rick suspiró aliviado. No sabía porqué pero no se sentía a gusto a su lado. No sabía qué decir, de qué hablar o qué contestar a lo que ella le decía.

Se puso de pie y fue al teléfono, pero no pudo reunir el valor suficiente para llamar a Lisa. No podía hablar con ella por teléfono, necesitaba verla personalmente y decirle lo que le tenía que decir de frente, mirándola a los ojos. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que Minmai se fuera, pero ¿Cuándo sería eso¿Qué tal si se quedaba por mucho tiempo¿Y qué tal si jamás se fuera? Aquel pensamiento alarmó a Rick, haciéndolo sentir un miedo que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando entraba a combate.

Fue a su habitación y encendió la televisión. No sabía que más hacer, pero lo que si sabía era que en el momento en que Minmai saliera del baño, él no sabría que decirle o cómo empezar una conversación con ella.

- Tal vez podamos ver la tele juntos o algo…

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pensar en que cuando Lisa estaba en su casa, él jamás encendía la televisión, a menos que fueran a ver alguna película o algún programa juntos. Él siempre sabía que decirle, de qué hablar y cómo responder cuando él y Lisa conversaban… le gustaba hablar con ella, bromear, reír, hacerla perder la paciencia, sacarla de sus casillas sólo para ver ese fuego brillándole en sus ojos verdes. ¡Se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba enojada! Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír tímidamente al recordarla.

- Cuando estoy con Lisa siempre tengo algo que decir.

En ese momento Minmai salió de la ducha y fue directamente a dónde Rick estaba. Le comenzó a hablar de sus últimos conciertos mientras cambiaba de canal, pasando del noticiero al canal de música en donde, para variar, estaban pasando sus videos más recientes. Aquello pareció animarla un poco, y comenzó a contarle a Rick detalles sobre los mismos… pasando inmediatamente a quejarse de sus directores, de su equipo de producción y por supuesto, de su primo Kyle. Comenzó a contarle lo malvado que Kyle era, lo horrible que se portaba con ella y todos los problemas que habían tenido en los últimos meses. Rick solo asentía con la cabeza, sin escucharla del todo y sin saber que decir que para reconfortarla o para aconsejarla.

Entonces se dio cuenta que en todos esos años Minmai realmente jamás había escuchado nada de lo que él tenía que decir. Él jamás había hablado con ella. Ella jamás se había interesado en él… en todos esos años ella siempre había sido la que hablaba, y él quien la escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza.

Podía escuchar su voz, hablando sin parar… pero él en realidad no sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo. De pronto había comenzado a sentirse nervioso e inquieto… como piloto de combate había desarrollado un sexto sentido para los problemas… y había algo en el aire esa mañana… algo que no le gustaba.

Miró por la ventana y tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia que sentía de llamar a Max y preguntarle si todo estaba bien en la base.

- ¡Rick! – Minmai estaba un tanto molesta. - ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh¡Claro, por supuesto! – se apresuró a contestar. – Siento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido, Minmai… realmente lo siento mucho.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que ella le había estado diciendo, pero esa había sido la única respuesta que su cerebro le había proporcionado. Ella se puso de pie, visiblemente molesta y decepcionada y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

- Voy a hacer unos sándwiches para el almuerzo. – Habló con tristeza.

- Minmai… - Rick la siguió por el pasillo. - ¡Espera! Yo…

- ¿Si, Rick? – ella lo miró, con ojos llenos de esperanza.

- Yo… yo—yo te ayudo con esos sándwiches. – Rick tartamudeó.

- Oh… - Minmai volvió a desilusionarse con la actitud tan indiferente de Rick. – No te molestes… yo puedo hacerme cargo. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto y te pones a—no se, a ver la tele mientras el almuerzo está listo?

Minmai se fue a la cocina y Rick suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¡Era Minmai quien estaba ahí con él! No podía portarse tan frío y distante con ella… ese era el momento por el que había estado esperando toda su vida: tener a Minmai con él, en su casa, para él solo.

Rick estaba a medio pasillo, sin poder moverse. Sus ojos iban de la cocina a su habitación, sin poder decidir a dónde debía ir. Agachó la cabeza y la sacudió levemente, sintiéndose confundido y un poco deprimido, sin siquiera saber por qué.

Finalmente decidió ir a su cuarto, apagar la televisión y volver a la cocina para estar con Minmai. Tal vez era que ella había llegado a su vida de una manera tan inesperada la noche anterior que él todavía no podía asimilarlo. El hecho de que Minmai estuviera ahí con él ese día todavía le parecía irreal y confuso.

¿O tal vez había algo más…?

- ¡Es Navidad! – Rick se detuvo de pronto. – El año pasado… Lisa y yo pasamos el día de Navidad juntos.

Los recuerdos del año anterior comenzaron a inundarle su mente y su corazón. Recordó la cena que él y Lisa habían tenido en la Nochebuena, los regalos que se habían dado, las conversaciones que habían tenido… ¡Se acordaba de todo! Por eso él había esperado que Lisa se apareciera en su puerta la noche anterior… porque tenía la esperanza de que ella lo perdonara y pudieran pasar la Nochebuena juntos otra vez.

- ¡Maldita sea, Lisa! – Rick fue a apagar la televisión. - ¡Debí de haberte llamado¡Debí haber ido a buscarte!

Antes de apagar el aparato, casi como un reflejo, Rick se sentó en la cama y con el control remoto cambió al canal de las noticias. Aunque fuera su día libre, él siempre trataba de mantenerse al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Nueva Macross.

"_Nos llegó este boletín…" _Se anunció con urgencia en el noticiero. _"Las fuerzas Zentraedi parecen concentrarse en el sector 1 de la sección industrial… aunque no se han recibido reportes de los daños, se espera que sean cuantiosos… el contraataque dirigido por el Almirante Gloval trata de controlar la situación…"_

- ¡Un ataque Zentraedi en el sector 1?

Las alertas rojas dentro de la cabeza de Rick se encendieron de inmediato.

- ¡Es justo en mi sector¿Por qué no me informaron¡Lisa sabe en donde encontrarme y este es su turno!

Minmai se asustó cuando estuchó a Rick gritando en su habitación. No sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él se escuchaba alarmado, incluso molesto y aquello la hizo sentirse aun más asustada. Se quedó en la cocina, y dos minutos más tarde Rick salió apresuradamente de su cuarto. Ya se había uniformado y le informó con prisa que había una emergencia y que debía ir a la base de inmediato.

- ¡Rick! – Minmai se acercó a él con ojos llorosos. - ¡No vayas¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

- No te preocupes. – Él trató de sonar calmado, mientras se ponía la gabardina militar que había recibido de Lisa como regalo de navidad el año anterior. – Volveré pronto.

- Rick… - Minmai lo hizo detenerse. – Si algo te sucediera, no se lo que haría. ¡Prométeme por favor que vas a cuidarte!

Las palabras de Minmai seguían resonando en la cabeza de Rick mientras él manejaba a toda velocidad el jeep militar que había tomado prestado del puesto de vigilancia de la colonia militar.

- _¿No sabe lo que haría?_ – Rick pensó con cierto sarcasmo. - ¿Y desde cuando le preocupo tanto? Han pasado más de cuatro años… ¿Por qué hasta ahora se preocupa tanto por mí?

-

* * *

-

La batalla del Día de Navidad fue una que Rick jamás olvidaría. Fue larga, difícil, peligrosa y sobre todo muy dolorosa. Khyron no se detendría ante nada hasta que consiguiera la protocultura que quería. Más de veinticinco pilotos habían sido heridos o se reportaban como desaparecidos y los daños en el sector industrial no podían ser estimados.

Pero lo peor de todo fue que, después de que Khyron robó la protocultura que necesitaba, la nave nodriza de los Zentraedi había aterrizado en la ciudad. Después de recoger a los battle pods, Khyron había lanzado un ataque sorpresa, detonando docenas de bombas que se habían previamente colocado dentro de la misma ciudad. Todo era parte del plan para evitar que los pilotos de la RDF fueran detrás de él y así tener un escape fácil.

El capitán Hunter ordenó a su escuadrón abandonar la persecución de la nave de Khyron y regresar a la ciudad a apagar el fuego. La población civil los necesitaba con urgencia y era a ellos a quienes iban a ayudar en esos momentos. Las necesidades de las personas de Nueva Macross era algo que Rick no iba a ignorar. Para él, el bienestar de la gente siempre sería más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

A Max no le gustaron sus nuevas órdenes, él con gusto hubiera ido detrás de Khyron, pero como siempre obedeció a Rick, siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra, poniendo de manifiesto una vez más la lealtad absoluta que le tenía a su jefe.

El escuadrón de Rick controló en fuego en la ciudad, auxilió a las victimas, evacuó a la población, reunió familias que habían sido separadas, prestó ayuda en los refugios y hospitales y en general hicieron todo lo que podían haber hecho por la gente de Nueva Macross.

Fue una noche larga, pero al final Rick se aseguró de que la misión hubiera sido cumplida, que el fuego estuviera bajo control en todos los sectores, que los civiles estuvieran siendo atendidos, que las familias hubieran sido trasladadas a refugios seguros y que los heridos se encontraran debidamente instalados en los centros de emergencia.

Cuando el capitán Hunter aterrizó en la pista de la base, Max y Miriya estaban esperándolo. Basto con verlos a los ojos para percatarse de lo tristes y frustrados que sus amigos se veían y enseguida supo que esos sentimientos se encontraban reflejados también en sus propios ojos.

- Buen trabajo, jefe. – Max le palmeó la espalda amigablemente.

- Vayan y descansen un poco. – Rick les ordenó con desgano. – La pequeña Dana debe de estarse preguntando en dónde están sus papás.

Max y Miriya asintieron con la cabeza y se dieron media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, pero antes de hacerlo, Miriya se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirar a Rick.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Rick! – le dijo con un tono de voz suave, muy poco característico de la siempre orgullosa y aguerrida guerrera Zentraedi.

- ¡Feliz Navidad para ustedes también!

-

* * *

-

Rick abandonó la pista de vuelo y fue a cambiarse. Había algo que debía hacer antes de salir de la base… algo muy importante que no podía esperar más. Él sabía muy bien que Lisa estaba en el centro de comando y él estaba furioso… estaba enojado porque ella no lo había llamado cuando el ataque había comenzado… estaba molesto porqué no lo había notificado cuando la orden de despegue había sido dada, aun y cuando ella bien sabía que el sector que se encontraba bajo ataque era el suyo… pero sobre todo, estaba furioso porque durante el ataque, ella no había estado en el Tacnet en lo absoluto.

Él sabía perfectamente bien que ella estaba de servicio; sabía que era su deber estar ahí para guiarlos durante la batalla… pero ese día no lo había hecho. Rick odiaba admitirlo pero, entrar en combate sin tenerla a su lado, para guiarlo a través del fuego enemigo siempre lo hacía sentir inseguro, incluso un poco asustado.

- ¡Te necesito, maldita sea! – Rick pensaba, mientras se dirigía de prisa al centro de control de comunicaciones. - ¡Te necesitaba durante la batalla¿Dónde estabas, Lisa Hayes¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

Cuando entró al centro de comando, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio y lo primero que vio fue la estación vacía de Lisa. No supo porqué, pero sintió el coraje y la frustración desbordándosele en el pecho. Estaba harto de perseguir a Lisa, cansado de que ella huyera de él… ya había tenido suficiente. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella… aunque fuera sólo por un momento, aunque fuera sólo para tener una discusión o una pelea, pero necesitaba verla… ¡La necesitaba!

Salió del centro de control de comando y se dirigió a la entrada de la base. Ahí se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Vanessa cerca de la salida, seguramente esperando a Kim y Sammy.

- ¡Vanessa!

Lo imprevisto del sonido de la voz de Rick la sobresaltó.

- ¡Buenas noches, capitán Hunter¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Vanessa¿dónde está Lisa? – Rick se olvidó de todas las formalidades.

- La capitana Hayes acaba de irse, ella—

- ¿Entonces si estaba aquí durante el ataque? – Rick levantó su voz, indignado. - ¿Por qué no estaba en el Tacnet?

- Lo siento, señor… yo no—

- Y ¿_POR QUÉ_ no fui notificado cuando el ataque comenzó¡Era _MI_ sector el que estaba bajo ataque, Vanessa¡Tú debiste de—

- Capitán Hunter, lo siento mucho. – Ella lo interrumpió. – No creo que sea yo la persona con la que usted debería de estar discutiendo esto… la capitana Hayes dijo que usted estaba enfermo… que estaba en cama con un resfriado miserable, por eso fue que no lo llamamos durante el ataque. Además era su día libre¿no es así?

Rick la miró con ojos de fuego y con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Lisa dijo eso¿Dónde está ella ahora¿Dices que acaba de irse?

- Así es, capitán. Ella se—

Rick no esperó a escuchar el resto de la respuesta de Vanessa. Salió corriendo de la base, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Cuando iba cruzando el puente que separaba el Prometheus de las calles de Nueva Macross, alcanzó a ver una figura solitaria caminando por la oscuridad del malecón que rodeaba el Lago Gloval.

Rick se detuvo de golpe y se recargó en el barandal del puente, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en esa figura femenina que él conocía tan bien: la siempre orgullosa y autosuficiente Capitana Lisa Hayes… y su corazón se estremeció cuando se percató de que la mujer que estaba viendo esa noche parecía ser alguien completamente diferente de la que él había conocido por tantos años.

Lisa parecía estar cansada, perdida… vencida. Por un momento el sentimiento de enojo se desvaneció del pecho de Rick y deseó con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar a Lisa y arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Deseó poderla hacer sentir mejor… pero al mismo tiempo recordó lo terca que ella podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía y el hecho de que en los días que habían pasado desde el incidente del picnic, ella se había negado incluso a mirarlo al verlo pasar a su lado. Eso, y el hecho de que no le hubiera notificado del ataque Zentraedi en su sector ese día lo hicieron enfurecer una vez más.

- ¡Lisa! – Habló casi para sí mismo, antes de gritar su nombre a todo pulmón. - ¡ LISA !

Rick salió corriendo tras ella, aunque ella parecía no haberlo escuchado… o tal vez sólo fingía no haberlo hecho, ya que seguía caminando lentamente, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

- ¡LISA! – Rick seguía llamándola sin recibir respuesta. - ¡LISA DETENTE!

Rick estaba ya muy cerca de ella. Era imposible que ella no estuviera escuchando sus gritos a esa distancia tan corta. Él bien sabía que ella lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente y eso sólo añadió más leña al fuego.

- ¡Lisa, te estoy hablando, maldita sea!

Rick la tomó por la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse. Pero de inmediato la soltó y dio un paso atrás, sintiendo que súbitamente perdía el valor. Lisa se detuvo, pero no se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Su cabeza caía pesadamente sobre su pecho, casi como si estuviera dándose por vencida. El tiempo transcurrió lento. Rick no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento, ni a decir una sola palabra. Lisa permanecía inmóvil en su sitio.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Rick finalmente rompió el silencio, casi gritando esas palabras, intentando con eso ocultar la preocupación y la angustia que sentía en esos momentos.

Ella no le contestó. Parecía como si no lo hubiera escuchado… como si él no estuviera siquiera ahí con ella.

- ¡Lisa te estoy hablando¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es tener la cortesía de darte la vuelta y mirarme de frente!

La capitana Hayes se dio la vuelta, tal y como él se lo pedía y levantó su rostro. Rick no pudo evitar dar otro paso atrás cuando los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los suyos. Lisa se veía triste y herida y él sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos al verla así.

Esa no era la Lisa que él conocía y admiraba. La mujer que tenía frente a él no era en lo absoluto la orgullosa y fuerte capitana Hayes; se veía frágil y vulnerable y Rick sentía un extraño sentimiento en su corazón, como si el sufrimiento de Lisa fuera el suyo propio.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrado, sabiendo perfectamente bien que incluso en ese momento, si él se atreviera a ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla de manera amigable, ella lo rechazaría. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan autosuficiente y tan orgullosa¿Cuándo podría aceptar el hecho de que ella era una mujer y que podía mostrarse vulnerable frente a él?

_- Tal vez cuando tú le demuestres que puede confiar en ti._ – Rick se reprendió a sí mismo. – _Cuando no tenga duda de que tú no la vas a decepcionar… admítelo Hunter, en estos momentos no puedes esperar que ella confíe en ti… no después de las cosas que le has hecho y le has dicho últimamente._

Rick hizo una mueca de disgusto, sintiéndose enojado con Lisa pero furioso consigo mismo. No la había visto en muchos días y habían sido una eternidad para él. Ahora que la tenía frente a él quería pedirle disculpas por lo que había sucedido. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella y pedirle que le diera otra oportunidad para probarle que él se preocupaba por ella… que ella era importante para él.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, en lugar de decirle lo que en realidad quería que ella supiera, se escuchó a sí mismo reclamándole el hecho de que no le hubiera notificado sobre el ataque de ese día.

- Hablé con Vanessa. – La voz de Rick estaba llena de rabia contenida y resentimiento. – Tú le dijiste que estaba enfermo y en cama. ¡Es mentira, Lisa¡Debiste haberme avisado desde la primera orden de despegue!

Rick no pudo evitar el elevar el tono de su voz… de esa voz que destilaba coraje. Lisa bajó la mirada mientras él hablaba. Él pensó que estaba arrepentida de su comportamiento. Los ojos de ella se cerraron y sus hombros se sacudieron un poco. Parecía que la capitana estaba luchando por evitar el llanto.

La reacción inmediata y espontánea de Rick fue dar un paso al frente y abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Por mucho que lo estuviera tratando de rechazar, no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón se inundaba de ternura por ella en ese momento. Era cuando ella le mostraba su lado vulnerable que él se daba cuenta de realmente cuanto le importaba y cuanto se preocupaba por ella.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Rick no se movió del lugar en el que estaba. Simplemente la observó, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando. Ella habló en un tono de voz que terminó por desarmarlo completamente.

- Deberías de ser más discreto cuanto tienes visitas en tu casa.

La expresión en el rostro de Rick cambió de enojada a confundida. Por un momento no supo a qué se refería ella con esas palabras. Lisa jamás cambiaba de tema de esa manera… pero luego escuchó el resto de lo que ella tenía que decir y todo se aclaró.

- Anoche fui a verte y la puerta estaba abierta… sé todo lo de Minmai.

El coraje que Rick sentía en esos momentos inmediatamente lo abandonó y fue reemplazado por vergüenza y remordimiento. Lisa sabía sobre Minmai… ¡Lisa había ido a su casa la noche anterior! Lisa, ella—

Rick la miró, pero ella desvió la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en el horizonte. Rick notó que estaban brillando, con lágrimas contenidas. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Que podría decirle que cambiara las cosas entre ellos? Primero la había dejado plantada… y ahora Minmai estaba en su casa.

Rick no pudo evitar el recordar las palabras de Claudia cuando él había hablado con ella: _"Espero que esta vez no lo eches a perder… si lo haces, entonces estarás completamente sólo, Hunter."_

Rick hizo un gesto de dolor, al darse cuenta de la situación. Claudia había hablado con Lisa el día anterior y la había convencido de ir a verlo… él estaba seguro de que Lisa se había resistido valientemente a aquello, pero al final había aceptado verlo, hablar con él… tal vez incluso darle otra oportunidad…

Pero tan pronto como ella llegó a la casa de Rick, fue a Minmai a quien encontró ahí. Aquello era casi como una mala pasada, una broma del destino. Casi parecía como si Rick hubiera planeado todo sólo para hacerle daño, para herirla y hacerla sentir mal… una vez más.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró. - ¡Si tan solo quisieras escucharme!

- ¿Para qué, Rick? – La voz de Lisa denotaba su dolor. – Creo que las cosas son bastante claras¿no te parece? No deberías de hacerla esperar… es Navidad, después de todo.

Como invocadas por las palabras de Lisa, cientos de luces navideñas de todos colores que habían sido instaladas en el SDF1 comenzaron a encenderse, reflejándose hermosamente en el lago e iluminando suavemente los rostros de Lisa y Rick, haciendo aun más obvio el hecho de que ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lisa dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, pero Rick dio un paso al frente y la tomó por la muñeca una vez más. Cuando hizo aquello, sintió como un rayo, una descarga eléctrica entrando por su mano y recorriéndole todo el cuerpo hasta llegar directamente a su corazón. Su cuerpo tembló y se estremeció, reaccionando de una manera inesperada a aquel contacto… sabiendo que si las cosas no se arreglaban, aquel podría ser el último que tendría con la Capitana Hayes.

- ¡Lisa! – Él intentó detenerla. - ¡Por favor, escúchame!

- ¡Déjeme ir, capitán Hunter! – ella le ordenó.

- ¡Lisa, por favor no hagas esto! – Rick casi le suplicó. - ¡Tienes que escucharme¡Por favor!

Con un movimiento rápido y un tanto violento, Lisa liberó su mano de Rick, haciendo que el corazón del joven piloto se rompiera en pedazos con aquella acción. Él intentó recuperar su mano, pero ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y lo amenazó con una voz seca y autoritativa:

- ¡No me toque!

- ¡Pero Lisa…!

- ¡No te atrevas, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se dio la media vuelta. – Solo… déjame en paz. ¿Quieres?

Lisa comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Rick atrás, con su brazo extendido, como si quisiera detenerla. Pero él no pudo moverse de donde estaba, no pudo ir tras ella. Mientras la veía desaparecer en la oscuridad de las desiertas calles de Nueva Macross se sintió furioso otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa y tan terca¿Por qué ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas?

_- ¿Explicarle qué? _– Rick pensó con amargura. - _¿Explicarle que tú simplemente te olvidaste del picnic en el momento mismo en que Minmai te llamó¿Qué mientras estás aquí hablando con ella, Minmai te está esperando en casa¿Te creería si le dijeras que mientras tenías a la Señorita Macross en tu cama, tú estabas pasando la noche en el sofá pensando en ELLA?_

Rick suspiró con tristeza y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, deseando que el camino fuera eterno, porque en realidad no estaba de humor para estar en casa. Sabía que Minmai estaba esperándolo y el realmente apreciaba lo que ella hacía por él… ¿Pero qué pasaría ahora¿Qué haría ahora que parecía que había perdido a Lisa para siempre?

- Me lo merezco. De todas maneras no creo que Lisa quisiera a alguien como yo, no importa lo que Vanessa haya dicho… o lo que Max opine. Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Además, tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo después de todo lo que le he hecho… pero ¡Qué demonios¡Yo también tengo derecho de estar molesto con ella! Es terca, es una trabajadora compulsiva, es intransigente, mandona… y ¡Dios mío¡Tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida!

-

* * *

-

Rick se detuvo afuera de su casa y la contempló por un rato sin atreverse a entrar. Una luz suave iluminaba la ventana de la sala. Minmai lo estaba esperando.

- Ella vino a verme anoche. Claudia la convenció de que pasara a visitarme y—y cuando lo hizo… lo primero que vio fue a… Minmai.

Rick cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Su mandíbula se contrajo casi dolorosamente, mientras sentía que un dolor muy profundo se le clavaba en el pecho. El dolor y la frustración que sentía en ese momento estaban inundándole todo el cuerpo de una manera que lo hacían sentir nauseas. _¿Por qué ella siempre se aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos_? – Y él no sabía si aquel pensamiento se refería a Lisa o a Minmai.

- ¿Por qué me siento así? – pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. - ¡Eres un estúpido¿Por qué te gusta torturarte de esta manera? Lisa no te quiere… ella no puede estar enamorada de ti. ¿Por qué le prestas tanta atención a un chisme de las Conejitas del Puente, sabiendo cómo son? A Lisa no podrías interesarle menos… ¿Por qué deberías interesarte tú¡Tienes a Minmai en tu casa¡No seas idiota y trata de arreglar tu situación con ella en vez de preocuparte por nada más! Esta es tu oportunidad de estar con ella… tal vez tu única oportunidad. ¡Tómala!

Rick entró a su casa, la cual estaba completamente oscura, a excepción de la pequeña lámpara que estaba encendida en la sala. Fue directamente a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Ahí encontró a Minmai, mirando por la ventana, esperándolo.

- ¿Rick, eres tú¡Gracias al cielo!

- ¡Hola! – él la saludó, tratando de sonar alegre y despreocupado.

Minmai lo observó, sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba tratando de contener el llanto, pero por alguna razón aquello no parecía afectarle a Rick en lo absoluto. Sus lágrimas no tenían el mismo efecto en él que las de Lisa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Rick le sonrió con ternura.

- Lo siento…

- Oye, te dije que regresaría.

- No puedo evitarlo… ahora vuelvo…voy a lavarme la cara… ¡Debo verme horrible!

Minmai salió corriendo de la habitación. Rick la miró alejarse y luego se dio cuenta de que ella había puesto una mesa en medio de ese cuarto y la había arreglado para la ocasión.

- ¿Qué es esto¡Preparó una cena de navidad!... ¡Y un pastel! Se ve delicioso…

Rick realmente agradecía que ella hubiera preparado esa cena. Estaba hambriento y ahora sí le apetecía algo dulce. Su boca había estado amarga desde que había hablado con Lisa esa noche y quería quitarse ese mal sabor de boca. Estaba tan interesado en la comida, que no se dio cuenta que Minmai había regresado al cuarto, sino hasta que ella habló a sus espaldas.

- La hice para ti.

Minmai puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Rick y recargó su mejilla contra su espalda.

- ¡Mi dulce Rick! Me preocupé mucho…

Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír. ¿No era acaso esto lo que él siempre había soñado? Que Minmai lo esperara en casa e ir a ella después de una batalla, para encontrarse con que la cena estaba lista. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado escucharla decir que estaba preocupada por él¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con tenerla así, abrazándolo de esa manera? Y sobre todo¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tenerla para él y solo para él, aunque fuera sólo por una noche?

Todavía estaba pensando en eso, cuando sintió que ella lo abrazaba aun más estrechamente y escuchó su voz amortiguada contra su uniforme.

- ¿Crees que algún día dejarás de servir en el ejército¡Piénsalo por favor! Porque no quiero perderte jamás, Rick… ¡Nunca más!

- _¿Nunca más, eh? No quiere perderme nunca más pero… ¿Cuándo me perdió si en realidad nunca me tuvo? Yo siempre fui suyo… ¡Pero ella jamás me quiso! _

Rick se liberó del abrazo de Minmai y se dirigió al baño, argumentando que necesitaba tomar una ducha y cambiarse, sin ocuparse siquiera de contestar lo que ella le había preguntado.

Y se dio un buen baño… un largo y tibio baño…

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, confortando sus músculos adoloridos y calentando su piel que se sentía tan fría, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche… no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Lisa alejándose de él… diciéndole que la dejara en paz. Y luego Minmai, esperándolo, abrazándolo… pidiéndole que renunciara a lo único que le había dado razón y significado a su vida en los últimos años: su comisión en la RDF.

Rick recargó su frente contra la pared fría del baño, pensando en todo eso. No podía renunciar al ejército, no ahora que la RDF necesitaba a todos los pilotos experimentados que pudiera tener. Y tampoco podía renunciar a Lisa… pero si ella quería jugar ese juego¡entonces jugarían bajo sus reglas! Estaba cansado de rogarle que lo perdonara; cansado de tratar de atrapar su atención, de suplicarle que tan siquiera se dignara a mirarlo, ya no se diga a hablar con él…

- Minmai está aquí. – pensó mientras comenzaba a secarse y vestirse. – Si Lisa no quiere verme, entonces ese es su problema. Ya estoy muy cansado de malgastar mi tiempo yendo tras ella sólo para recibir desplante tras desplante. Si no quiere verme, entonces todo está perfecto… a fin de cuentas no soy yo el qué está sólo en esta noche de Navidad.

Rick se recargó contra el lavamanos, soportando su peso con sus brazos, su cabeza cayendo pesadamente sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión en su rostro que era casi como si las últimas palabras que había dicho lo hubieran herido. Suspiró pesadamente y de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, mientras su corazón comenzaba a sentirse frío… dolorosamente helado.

-

* * *

-

La cena estaba deliciosa; tenía que admitir que Minmai era una cocinera excelente. Siempre lo había sabido. Pero incluso mientras comían, él no pudo mantener una conversación decente con ella.

No sabía que decir y sus pensamientos se escapaban hacia Lisa una y otra vez… ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan voluntariosa? Odiaba cuando se dirigía a él por su rango… claro que había veces que lo hacía de manera cariñosa, pero había otras veces, como esa noche por ejemplo, cuando usaba el rango solo para hacerlo enfadar, sabiendo perfectamente cuanto odiaba que ella hiciera eso.

Pero el solo pensar que Lisa estaba sola esa noche hacía que su corazón le doliera. Ahí estaba él, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, de una buena compañía y del calor de su casa… mientras ella estaba… ¿Dónde demonios podría estar? Rick rogaba por qué Claudia o los Sterling se hubieran topado con ella y la hubieran invitado a cenar con ellos… deseaba con toda su alma y su corazón que Lisa no estuviera sola esa noche.

- Rick… - Minmai lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel?

- Oh… si, por supuesto.

Minmai encendió la vela que decoraba el pastel y le sonrió con ternura.

- ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

Rick la observó en silencio, sin saber que decir o cómo decirlo… se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada que decir.

- Y que pasemos millones de años juntos.

Rick se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciar esas palabras, sin saber porqué lo había hecho. Lo cierto era que lo que él quería decir era que jamás en su vida quería volver a pasar otra navidad como aquella. ¡Jamás!

Lo único que deseaba era que todas sus navidades pudieran ser como la que había pasado con Lisa el año anterior… había sido tan tranquila, llena de paz, de promesas y de ilusiones… pero ahora todo eran promesas rotas e ilusiones perdidas… y todo por que ellos habían decidido comportarse como unos tontos y no dar su brazo a torcer. ¡Ambos eran tan tercos!

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Minmai cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a él, buscando un beso.

¿Un beso?

Rick la miró sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; sin poder moverse ni reaccionar a aquello. No sabía qué hacer o como corresponderle. ¿Era eso lo correcto? No se habían besado desde… desde aquel día a bordo del SDF1, antes de la batalla final… justo después de que el planeta entero había sido aniquilado, cuando estaba a punto de salir a lo que podría ser su último combate… cuando pensaba que Lisa había muerto en la Tierra… no podía creer que Minmai estaba frente a él en ese momento, reclamando un beso de sus labios… ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Rick cerró sus ojos y se inclinó para encontrarse con los labios de Minmai. Cuando sus labios se unieron, se sintió vacío y frío… si, sentía como si una ráfaga helada estuviera bajándole por la espalda, haciéndolo que se congelara, sin poder moverse, sin poder corresponder a aquel beso… pero sin poder terminarlo tampoco.

Fue Minmai la que se movió alrededor de la mesa, se acercó a él y sin romper el contacto, deslizó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Rick, profundizando el beso. Rick deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, pero no podía. Sintió la mano de Minmai deslizarse por su brazo y tomar su mano delicadamente, para colocarla alrededor de su cintura. Rick la apretó contra sí, al tiempo que sentía la mano de Minmai deslizarse debajo de su camisa para acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Rick arqueó la espalda, sorprendido por aquel súbito e inesperado contacto de las manos de Minmai contra su piel. Aquello provocó que ambos terminaran de besarse. Él la miró con ojos desorbitados, sin saber que era lo que Minmai en realidad quería de él. Ella lo miraba, sonriéndole con ternura y con los ojos brillándole con lágrimas otra vez.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche. – Le dijo en voz baja. - ¡Por favor Rick… no te vayas! No me dejes sola… ¡Quédate!

Él no pudo responder a aquello. Ese era el momento que él jamás pensó que llegaría, ni en un millón de años… ni siquiera en sus sueños más alocados… Minmai le estaba pidiendo que pasara la noche con ella… y todo lo que él podía pensar era en Lisa, en la imagen de ella alejándose de él, ordenándole que la dejara ir.

Minmai, la siempre ausente Minmai estaba con él esa noche, suplicándole que se quedara con ella… mientras que Lisa, quien había estado siempre a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, le había ordenado que se alejara de ella. Su vida estaba llena de ironía y de contradicciones. Ahora que finalmente tenía lo que siempre había soñado, era cuando no podía dejar de pensar en lo que siempre había tenido y dado por hecho.

No podía detener sus pensamientos, que volaban de regreso a Lisa… ¿Dónde podría estar¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza? No quería que estuviera sola esa noche. Sin importar lo que hubiera dicho antes, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de Lisa, sola en su casa en una noche como esa… no era lo correcto. Dentro de su corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Lisa quien estuviera ahí con él esa noche.

- ¿Por qué tiene que meterse en mis pensamientos en un momento como este? – Rick pensó, sintiendo rabia otra vez.

Pero después de eso ya no pudo pensar en nada más, pues sintió como Minmai lo empujaba a la cama con ella. Rick ya no podía luchar más contra ello; sólo cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar. Minmai lo estaba besando, pero esta vez él respondió a aquella caricia, sintiendo como el deseo comenzaba a despertarse ardorosamente en su cuerpo, al tiempo que ambos se besaban aun más íntimamente.

Minmai comenzó a tratar de quitarle su suéter, casi desesperadamente. Él sentía que comenzaba a perder el control de sus acciones. Para él aquello era mucho más que solo pasión, necesidad o deseo… sentía la urgencia de dejar salir todo lo que llevaba en el pecho, todo lo que había estado guardando ahí por tanto tiempo y que le había provocado tanto dolor durante todos esos años.

Minmai podía sentirlo… ella podía sentir que Rick no estaba completamente con ella esa noche, pero no le importaba… ella quería demostrarle cuanto le importaba, que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar con él… cuanto estaba dispuesta a darle… porque necesitaba que él se quedara a su lado.

Ella sabia cuanto la amaba y por cuanto tiempo él había deseado poder compartir algo así de íntimo con ella… y con eso ella esperaba que Rick considerara lo que ella le había pedido esa noche… esperaba que después de una noche de pasión, él estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a todo y seguirla al fin del mundo.

Minmai lo abrazó más estrechamente, dispuesta a darle todo lo que tenía, todo lo que él quisiera, necesitara y deseara de ella esa noche… esperando que, en recompensa, él le diera todo lo que ella quisiera, necesitara y deseara de él al día siguiente.

Intentó besarlo, pero súbitamente sus labios se sentían fríos y sin vida. Él giró su cabeza, rompiendo aquel beso y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Minmai. Ella lo apretó ardorosamente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los músculos fuertes de Rick tensarse y su corazón latiendo violentamente contra su propio pecho.

- _¡No estás sola… donde sea que estés esta noche, quiero que sepas que no estás sola! _– Rick no podía controlar sus propios pensamientos.

Su corazón había estado tan frío por tanto tiempo… su cuerpo había necesitado su contacto por tanto tiempo… su calor, su cercanía, su presencia… él la había deseado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo… todo en ella era perfecto, su cabello color miel, su piel delicada y suave, sus labios, su cuerpo delgado y atlético… ¡Dios! Ese cuerpo tan perfecto que lo volvía loco cada vez que la tenía cerca de él.

Rick gimió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlar algo que amenazaba con escapársele… cerró los ojos con fuerza. Minmai podía escucharlo, respirando agitadamente contra su cuello. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, si aquello era posible, susurrando su nombre en su oído, para dejarle saber que ella estaba ahí… que estaba con él… aun cuando él parecía estar tan lejos, en otro lugar o… ¿con alguien más?

Él había soñado por tanto tiempo con esa clase de intimidad, esa cercanía física con ella… porque era ella a quien él extrañaba… a ella a la que él quería y deseaba… era ella quién él había soñado tantas veces poder tener en sus brazos de esa manera. Quería sentirla tan cerca como se pudiera, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en todos esos años, deseaba sentir su piel contra la suya, sus labios en los suyos…

Quería ahogarse en su aroma… quería perderse en su cuerpo, provocarle un placer intenso, hacerla sentir amada y protegida, algo que él sabía ella había necesitado por tanto tiempo, pues él bien sabía que ella necesitaba amor, mucho amor… y la falta de él era lo que la había convertido en _"la reina del hielo"_, como la gente insistía en llamarla.

Él quería demostrarle cuanto le importaba, cuanto la amaba, aunque no podía estar seguro de que ella reciprocara el sentimiento, eso no le importaba. Sólo un momento de intimidad con ella sería suficiente para él… un momento robado del paraíso.

Esa noche lo único que él deseaba era perderse en ella… hacerla suya… entregarse a ella en cuerpo, alma y mente… quería amarla como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fueran las únicas dos personas vivas en la faz del planeta… como si ella fuera la única mujer en el universo.

Minmai sentía la urgencia y la desesperación en Rick. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de hacerlo sentir lo que él quería sentir… hacerlo creer lo que él quería creer. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Rick gimió contra su cuello y sintió todos los músculos del cuerpo del soldado tensarse en anticipación.

Rick gimió, incapaz de contener esos sentimientos y sensaciones… sintiendo como todas sus emociones salían de control y se desbordaban en su corazón, llevándolo al limite de su resistencia… una palabra, una sola palabra… un nombre, _su nombre _se escapó de sus labios y un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo colapsar pesadamente, mientras su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho… y antes de que él perdiera todo sentido de la realidad, su último pensamiento fue que si existía el cielo, estaba seguro que algún día lo encontraría… en esos ojos verde esmeralda de ella.

-

* * *

-

La luz fría y grisácea de aquella mañana de invierno entraba tímidamente a la habitación de Rick a través de las cortinas. Todo parecía frío y sin vida en aquel espacio. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer y aquel día prometía ser tan helado y gris como los anteriores. Dos figuras yacían inmóviles sobre la cama y su respiración suave y acompasada era el único sonido que parecía perturbar el silencio del amanecer.

Minmai dormía profundamente, acurrucada en sus cobijas, dándole la espalda a Rick. Él estaba despierto, lo había estado desde hacía ya un buen rato; tenía sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada, y como era tan característico de él, sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo. Había una distancia bastante considerable entre ellos, una distancia que a Rick no parecía importarle a pesar del frío de la mañana.

- Me pregunto en donde estará ahora. – pensaba. – Debería de llamar a Max y preguntarle si no la vieron anoche… estaba bastante alterada cuando me dejó en el malecón… debí de haber ido tras ella… ¡Fui un tonto¡No debí dejar que se fuera de esa manera!

Minmai se movió un poco y fue hasta entonces que Rick pareció notar su presencia a su lado. La miró y una expresión de profunda preocupación apareció en su rostro mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

- Minmai… - pensó con tristeza. – Yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran de este modo… nunca pensé que las cosas podrían tomar ese cauce… y lo siento mucho, yo—

Rick suspiró profundamente y miró al techo otra vez. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior después de la cena… recordó lo que se sentía el tener a Minmai en sus brazos, acariciar su piel suave y besar sus labios tan dulces… recordó la sensación del cabello sedoso de Minmai entre sus dedos y las caricias que ella le había prodigado… era una mujer absolutamente perfecta.

Había pasado la noche con Lynn Minmai, con la Señorita Macross... le había hecho el amor. Pero aunque la había tenido en su cama, no era a ella a quien había tenido en su mente ni en su corazón… esos espacios habían sido completamente ocupados por alguien más… alguien a quien probablemente nunca volvería a ver, y eso lo aterraba.

Rick se puso de pie, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. Aunque era muy temprano y aunque tenía el día libre, después del ataque del día anterior, decidió que no podría estar en la cama ni un minuto más… no con ella y no después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Se dirigió al baño, a darse una ducha y cuando vio su uniforme colgando de un gancho al lado de la regadera, decidió que se uniformaría… solo por si acaso. Por alguna razón sentía que su uniforme lo haría sentir más seguro aquel día. Antes de entrar al baño, Rick se detuvo en la puerta y se recargó contra el marco de la misma, para observar a Minmai por un momento.

Recordó la pasión, la necesidad y la urgencia que había sentido la noche anterior… sentía que iba a enloquecer, las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran demasiadas como para poder controlarlas… era el momento con el que había fantaseado por tanto tiempo… era lo que había deseado y necesitado durante tanto tiempo…

Pero por más que lo intentó, jamás pudo abrir sus ojos para mirar a Minmai mientras estaban juntos… parecía estar perdido en un mundo completamente diferente en donde las sensaciones y los sentimientos venían a él de otro lugar… o quizás de otra persona.

Recordaba haber escuchado a Minmai susurrando su nombre, pero él no podía hablar. Y cuando ella lo besó, él no pudo corresponder aquel beso. Había girado su cabeza y ocultado su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba… mientras respiraba pesadamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento… sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

Y entonces… entonces no pudo controlarlo por más tiempo… algo escapó de él, por más esfuerzos que él había hecho por retenerlo… había luchado contra ello con todo lo que tenía, pero súbitamente había llegado a un punto en donde había perdido el control y no había podido contenerse más.

Fue sólo una palabra… una sola palabra que se escapó violentamente de sus labios sin que él pudiera evitarlo… una sola palabra que salió directamente de su corazón… que escapó de lo más profundo de su alma.

- _¡LISA! _

Él se había escuchado a sí mismo pronunciar esa palabra, con voz profunda y casi sin aliento… una palabra que había sonado casi como una súplica… o tal vez como una oración.

Recordó que en ese momento el mundo pareció detenerse por un momento… recordaba vagamente haber escuchado a Minmai llorando en silencio después… pero no podía estar seguro de nada.

Todo lo que podía recordar era ese momento… ese momento eterno que parecía contener en sí mismo todas las respuestas que él había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Porque esa simple palabra, pronunciada en ese momento significaba más que todas las conversaciones que habían tenido… que todas esas largas noches de insomnio en las que él había intentado comprender sus sentimientos y entender la situación.

Esa palabra le dijo todo lo que él necesitaba saber… todo lo que él anhelaba saber… ahora todo parecía estar claro. Esa mañana el mundo parecía un lugar distinto… de pronto todo parecía tener un propósito y significado en su vida.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de todas sus dudas y de tanto dolor, miedo y la incertidumbre de los años previos, solamente había necesitado una palabra… una sola palabra…

… y entonces él lo supo.

-

* * *

-

_Orgullosamente hecho en México._

-

* * *


End file.
